shiritsu bakaleya koukou
by minpark53
Summary: penggabungan sekolah antara sekolah elit dan sekolah yanke? akankah sungmin dan teman temannya dapat merubah kyuhyun dan teman temannya? YAOI/BOYXBOY/TYPO/DLDR


Tiltle : Shiritsu Bakaleya Koukou/private bakaleya high school

Author : Park Dooly

Cast : Super Junior,DBSK,EXO, and other

Pair : Kyumin

Genre : school life, romance, drama, humor,DLL/?

Rated : T

Warning : Yaoi, kekerasan di beberapa chapter, dont like dont read, Typo,no bash, Just FANFICTON

Attention : remake dari dorama jepang shiritsu bakaleya koukou( private bakaleya(cattleya bodoh) high school) tapi ada yang saya rubah hehe, Disarankan baca sinopsis di internet ada atau tonton dramanya terima kasih.

One more : just this chapter _tulisan miring_ sekolah cattleya, arraso?

~(*-*)~

Kotor, kumuh, bau, seram itu yang akan kalian lihat jika kalian melawati sekolah ini 'BAKADA HIGH SCHOOL' sekolah yanke yang terkuat di busan, dari luar saja sudah terlihat kumuh,kotor, MENJIJIKAN! Apa lagi di dalam sekolahnya?

WUUUHHHHSSSSS/?

BRUUKKKKSSSS

"yaaaa!"

BUUGGGG BUUGG

"OOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

BRRUUUKKKSSSS BUUGGG PLETAAAKKK/?

"jangan macam macam kalian disini!" cho kyuhyun ketua dari bakada

BRUUKKKSS

"jangan banyak bicara!"

"UUURRRAAAAA!/UUURRRAAAAA!"

BRRUKKKKKKS

"ga sakit"

Bruugggg

"jangan banyak bicara! Hiyyaaaaa!" jung yunho _namja _ cool wakil ketua bakada

_"lee sungmin"_

_"ne" lee sungmin namja manis pintar president cattleya high school_

_Tuk_

_Tuk_

_Tuk_

"urraaaaa!" brraakk

Bbuuggg buuuggg

"mataaapppp"

"hiyaaaaa" BUUGGGG

"jangan pake tongkat!"

WUSHH

PLETTAAAKK

"ouccchh mommyyyyy appooo mommyyyyy" lee donghae _namja _ tampat tapi rrrrr bodoh

Braak buuuggg

" sepertinya aku jatuh cinta, cantik sekali, mau jadi pacarku?"

Buugggg bugg

"aku bukan perempuan! Uraaaa!" buuggggg

"siapa yang perempuan? Uraaa urraaa!" bugggg buggg

Kim ryeowook _namja _manis dari bakada

_Tuk_

_Tuk_

_"hatikuterjaga saat malam karena memikirkanmu."_

"ahkkkk _appoooo_~"

"kalian semua! Tunjukan keuatan bakada yang sebenarnya!"

BRRUUUGGGG

Bruk suara jatuh apa ini? Kenapa kecil? Ah ada yg pura pura pingsan

Kreekkk kreekk

"aduhhh tangankuuuu" kim jongin namjapaling cakepsexy item manis/? Dan mesum/?

Ah ternyata kai yang pura pura pingsan, takut eoh? Aish tangannya keinjek? Kasihan sekali nasibmu jongin

BRUUGGG

"hiyaaaa over there!" choi siwon sok inggris tapi tampan, kalo jelek sok inggris begal saja

"uraaaa sebalh sana!" zhoumi sok ikut ikutan siwon selalu bersama siwon seperti... seperti lem dan kertas?

BRRRRUUGGGGGGG

"uraaaaaaa!" BRRRUUUGG PLAKKK

"sebelah sana/sebelah sana"

BRUUUGGG

_"mencarimu saat hujan, itulah permatamu. Di dalam tidurmu, kau bisa menjadi kuat. Terimakasih tuhan, aku bisa terbangun dengan damai. Saat dirimu adakami melawan segalanya..."_

"masih mau di lanjut hah!?" ketua dari musuh bakada

"kemari kau!"

BUUUGG dengan sekali pukulan kyuhyun menjatuhkan ketua mussuh sekolahnya, pukulan, darah semua sudah biasa bagi para anak anak sekolah yanke semua bertarung sampai suara sirine polisi terdengar, dengan terburu buru musuh dari bakada berlarian keluar dari bakada high school

_"disisiku dan aku akan menyeka air matamu,kekuatan akan kembali paamu saat dirimu bangkit" sungmin menyelesaikan puisinya ya sedari tadi ia membaca puisi yang dirusuh songsaenimnya_

_Prok prok prok prok_

_Tuk tuk tuk_

_Suara tepukan tangan 1 kelas itu terdengar saat sungmin menyelesaikan piusinya ditambah dengan suara langkah kaki wakil kepala sekolah cattleya high schoool_

"GAWATTTT HAAHHHH GAWATTT HAAAHHH" sambil terengah engah kai aka jongin berlari ke dalam kelasnya dengan terus berucap 'gawat'

_"saya akan mengumumkan sesuatu.."_

"gawattt hahhh semuanya inihhh gawat!"

"tenanglah kai-ah baru berbicara" yunho yang memmandnag kasian pada kai yang terlihat kehabisan nafas, butuh nafas buatan?

"hahh iniiihh ada pengumuan gila!"

"ada apa kai-ah?"kyunhyun yang sedari tadi melihat kai ahkirnya berucap

"sekolah kita/_sekolah ini.."_

"haahh akan bergabung dengan/_akan begabung dengan.."_

"CATTELA HIGH SCHOOL/_ bakada high school"_

**TBC**

**Agak ga jelas? Hehe mian mian di film emang gini di capt depan bakal lebih detail lagi **

**Udah bilang kan ini remake tapi bakal ada perubahan sedikit jadi saya ikutin filmnya hehehe**

**Kenapa saya masukin exo sama dbsk karna saya butuh banyak cast ottokeeee?**

**Review please ff pertama T T sebenernya bukan ff pertama, tapi ff pertama di sini wkwkwkw**

**Typo bertebaran mianhaeeee**


End file.
